


颠倒的洛丽塔

by worldpeace256



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Multi, Other, 乱伦, 人体改造, 精神幼儿化, 雌堕
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldpeace256/pseuds/worldpeace256
Summary: 完全架空的垃圾拔作。





	颠倒的洛丽塔

  
**我在想野牛和天使，在想颜料持久的秘密，预言家的十四行诗，艺术的避难所。**

  
**这便是你与我能共享的永恒，我的洛丽塔。**

 

   桐生战兔在他的房间里醒来。

  
  这个房间老旧却宽敞。四角竖立着庄严又肃穆的罗马柱，地上铺着厚厚的吸音地毯，角落里摆着一张华丽的沙发。墙上的壁纸，一开始或许是覆盖着一层奢侈的金箔，如今却变得斑驳陆离，墙角甚至滋生出灰白色的霉菌。这里一定有上百年的历史了，战兔托着下巴，嗅着空气中惹人不快的霉味，如此心想道。

  他赤脚踩在地上，悄无声息地推开门走了出去。

  
  洋馆四处都燃着炉火，室内温度并不算冷，战兔就没有着急换上正装。他穿着解开一两颗纽扣的白衬衣和裤脚略高过脚踝的牛仔裤，走进幽长又狭窄的走廊。

  
  昏暗的走廊两侧悬挂着黄铜烛台，走廊的尽头是一副被黑纱遮住眼睛的少女画像。战兔在比迷宫更加曲折的走廊里踱步前行，他每走一步，石动惣一昨天射进他体内的液体就顺着股缝流出来，沾湿牛仔裤的布料，使他产生失禁般的羞耻感。他一旦羞耻便会紧张地抓扯头发。惣一曾在第一次做爱时夸奖了他的这个小习惯，说他像在惩戒自身的圣人，全身上下弥漫着要把灵魂烧焦的献身自我的气息，令他无法自拔。

  
  “惣一先生——”

  
  战兔喊道。方才涌现出的回忆令他喉咙干渴、胸口疼痛。他食髓知味地舔舐指尖，试图从这最常触碰惣一的部位的表皮上尝到熟悉的烟草味道。

  
  但是什么都没有，没有人回答他，他只能继续向前走。

  
  “Master，你在吗？”

  
  这回他喊出一个英文单词来呼唤对方，惣一也曾夸奖过他讲述外来语时声音软糯，可爱得像咿呀学语的孩童。然而这时窗外刮起呼啸的狂风，砂砾拍打在玻璃窗上犹如死神叩门，他的呼喊被风声吞噬，只好瑟缩着贴墙站立，心里无端滋生出寂寞的荆棘。

  
  他去关上一扇被风吹开的窗户，害怕得手都在颤抖。他确信对方已经从梦中醒来，就蛰伏在这座洋馆的某个角落。但既然如此，为何不肯出来见他？

  
  “……父亲。救救我。”

  
  终于被孤寂和恐惧压垮，战兔抱肩蹲在地上，把头埋进自己的臂弯里。他从未像今天这样不安过。他拥有足够多的常识，深知一个正常的成年人并不会因为早晨醒来找不到自己的家人而无助彷徨陷入绝望，但是他现在脆弱得不符合外在的年龄。

  
  一定是哪里出了什么差错，但是迷雾重重，他看不清问题的答案。

  
  一只温暖的手掌摸上战兔的肩膀，他毛骨悚然地抬起头来。对方用人类正常的体温给他带来热量，但按压皮肤的触感却像自深海而来的潮湿黏滑的触手类生物的足器在啃噬他的肌肤。战兔惊吓到还未短促地叫出一声，便被那只有力的手用力向后扳倒。

  
  他摔到一个满是烟草味的怀抱里。

  
  犹如被抛弃的孩童终于得以回归母亲的羊水那般令人感动的再会，战兔立马放松了身体，紧绷的脊背逐渐软化，他彻底依恋在惣一的怀里。紧接着，生茧的手指粗暴地捅进战兔微微张开的口中。

  
  “不、唔……！”

  
  战兔抱住男人结实的胳臂，挣扎着想要逃脱，但那手指伸得更深了些，去抠他敏感的喉口，逼得他差点呕吐。这简直就像全年龄的口交，是父亲与孩子的日常嬉戏。

  
  惣一用食指和小指扩开战兔的腮帮，让他的嘴巴撑得像平时含住男人的阴茎时那么圆，他又用中指和无名指反复插入战兔的咽部，在拔出的时候狠狠压住僵硬的舌头。单方面的施暴让战兔口水直流，那些清澈的液体从男人的指尖一路淌到胳膊肘，最后在他的衬衣上汇成一滩。

  
  战兔因为这突然的侵犯而脸颊绯红，他难受得快要窒息，却本能地感受到快乐。

  
  “战兔，你应该怎么称呼我？”

  
  得幸战兔早起后没系皮带，惣一毫不费力地把他的裤子脱到膝盖以下。他把青年半勃的阴茎从内裤中解放，但不去抚摸它。自改造完成后，他开始拒绝让自己的伴侣使用它。

  
  “父、父亲……呃……不要……”

  
  男人分开双腿的动作是最直白的暗示，对还未到来的性快感的期待如同电流直击脑髓。战兔能感觉到自己的内脏已经因为恐惧而挤成一团，等到惣一的阴茎插进肠道时那些可怜的东西将会在快节奏的操弄中翻来覆去直到碎成渣滓。

  
  你会想要的。战兔猜测着惣一在这样回答他，却没想到男人用行动代替了发声。惣一终于饶过口腔，沾满冰凉唾液的手和另一只手托起战兔的腰，让早已准备好的火热阴茎一寸一寸地顶进对方湿润的穴口。

  
  这次的性事粗暴到没有扩张，战兔认为是惣一对自己心生厌恶，不再温柔对待他，这样的想法叫他哭得抖个不停。辛苦建立起的信任关系全被背弃，家人之间的温存形同陌路。

  
  “呜呜……啊呃、呜……”

  
  战兔咬着手指抽泣，一直摇头。他们像疯狂的动物，两具身体紧紧相连，在洋馆的走廊上开始做爱。尽管无人观看，但在他遥远的视线彼方那副少女画像后似有眼睛在窥伺，战兔扭动身体拼命想要并拢双腿，但惣一牢牢箍住他的腰身，迫使他把细长白嫩的双腿张得更开一些。

  
  身后传来的只有惣一粗重的呼气声与吸气声，往日的情话不再，就连呼吸频率都未改变过分毫。战兔的心情如坠谷底，不愿接受现实，全身冷得像冰，但是屁股却被操得发烫。

  
  青年终于注意到了异样。

  
  为什么自己自清晨醒来后后穴一直流水不止，为什么自己不需要扩张也能完整吞下惣一粗大的阴茎，为什么自己现在没有性欲在膨胀却依然主动迎合惣一的动作。他用哭肿了的通红的眼睛去困惑地看惣一的脸，但对方依然没有回话，只是嘴角勾起了不易察觉的弧度。

  
  几下浅浅的试探后，惣一用力扣住战兔的胯，两个囊袋狠狠击打对方娇嫩的屁股。硕大的龟头进到最深处，陌生的性快感让战兔瞪圆了眼睛。明明不是第一次把惣一完整的物件吞进体内，但现在与往日并不一样。他直觉自己本该畅通无阻的肠道里，多了一处秘密空间。

  
  像他的房间那样，奢华美丽，但从未被人踏足。如今惣一是第一个敲门的人。

  
  惣一控制着战兔的腰部加大动作幅度，战兔呜咽着张嘴喘气，两瓣唇黏连一条反光的唾液丝线。他的屁股和嘴巴一样泥泞，被惣一操得噗嗤噗嗤响。体内那块奇怪的软肉被反复插入的效果便是他前面勃起的阴茎没被碰过一次就射精过两回，不如说这具身体的主人都快忘记那个器官的存在，他现在只是在淅淅沥沥地排出前列腺液，证明后穴被人使用得有多兴奋与快乐。

  
  “——！！”

  
  第三次高潮来临时惣一主动让战兔咬住自己的手背，就这样阻止了战兔无法克制的尖叫。战兔的身体像缺水的鱼止不住地弹动和抽搐，他垂着脑袋无比清楚地看到自己的阴茎跳动两下没有射出任何东西，但是高潮的余韵毫无疑问已经侵袭了他的脑子，一场注定发生的性爱风暴卷走了他所有的意识。

  
  这回惣一才笑了出来，他不仅在笑，而且叼住战兔的后颈，心满意足地用手去抚摸青年略有膨胀的胸乳。

  
  “怎么样，战兔，女性高潮很舒服吧？”

  
  女性高潮。陌生的词组涌进脑海里，战兔震惊到有一瞬间的耳鸣。他用原先的躺倒变成了跪坐，两手撑在地毯上，努力思考这四个字背后的意义。

  
  “实践了三回，终于成功了一次。恭喜你战兔君，前面的性器可以不再被使用了，你因为已经没必要了。”

  
  惣一所说的每一个字都没让战兔真正听进去，他再次开始紧张和焦虑，两只手无助地去抓扯柔软的黑发，惣一抓住他的手腕把他向后拉倒，轻轻地去吻手背和腕骨。他的所作所为已经不再是父亲亲切的安慰，而是信徒忠心的朝圣。

  
  “你的体内被我放了子宫进去。”

  
  “虽然是人造的，但依然可以使用。”

  
  “你终于成为女孩子了，很美妙吧？”

  
  身体的痉挛到底是因为被插入的快感还是因为惊讶过度的恐惧，战兔已经不明白了。惣一开始慢悠悠地去拨弄他穴口周围的软肉，试图把手指和阴茎挤在一起，亲手触摸到战兔身体深处被操得门户大开的孕育生命的苗床。如果可以的话，他甚至想亲手剖开战兔的腹部，用眼睛去强奸那神圣的区域。

  
  眨了几下干涩的眼睛，意外地没再流一滴眼泪。战兔虚弱地提问道：

  
  “——那么我到底算是什么呢，惣一先生，Master，父亲……？”

  
  仍未泄出精液的阴茎仍然坚硬，惣一再一次慢慢摆动起腰部。他把满含爱意的吻烙在战兔的侧脸上，如果不多施与一些爱意，恐怕他家这缺乏安全感的孩子将会精神失常。

  
  他轻轻地讲，“你是我的孩子。”

  
  这一句话就像魔女的咒语让战兔的心情平静下来，他脸上还挂着风干的泪痕，但是却露出幸福的笑容。冰凉的双手不再狠狠抓住地毯来发泄恐慌，而是移到腹部上，痴迷地抚摸着那个破坏了人类伦理观的场所。

  
  “那么，我可以怀上父亲的孩子吗？”

  
  把惣一当做救命稻草，战兔拼命靠到他的身上，准备迎接今天第四次的高潮。 


End file.
